Strike Witches: Shorts
by Doran Maya
Summary: A collection of Strike Witches short stories and one-shots.
1. Shorts Introduction

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Strike Witches franchise or any of the concepts and characters of said franchise. I do own all of the OCs and concepts created by me for this story. This disclaimer covers every chapter that has been or will be released for this story.**

* * *

Strike Witches Shorts

Introduction

* * *

Previously, I posted my Strike Witches One Shots as individual stories, but recently I made the decision to move them all to a single story and post new shorts as individual chapters to avoid cluttering up my list too much.

As of the time of this change, I had three one shots already published on Fanfiction, and one more in the works. It was getting pretty cluttered!

The pre-existing one shots have not been rewritten or edited, just copied over to a single story for compilation.

Unlike with my Mini Adventures series, the shorts in this compilation are all written to be stand-alone. One chapter covers the entire story for each individual story.

* * *

**I must ask that if you intend to review any of the stories within this compilation that you do so individually. This is not to inflate the review count (I don't care about that), but instead for any reviews to be only for the respective story they are given for. Thanks!**


	2. 1: What If?

-x-

Strike Witches

What if?

* * *

**What if Kye Miyafuji's first appearance was when General Trevor Maloney disbanded the witches and took over their based for his warlock program?**  
**Supplementary one shot based on Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation.**

* * *

"As of this moment today, the 501st Joint Fighter wing- the Strike Witches- is disbanded!" Maloney said.

The witches couldn't help but feel immediately surprised, shocked, and saddened.

"Hold on." a voice said from above. A new witch landed in front of the group.

"And you are?" Maloney said.

"You don't know?" she said. "My name is Kye."

"The witches are disbanded." Maloney said. "You may leave."

"The witches are disbanded says who?" Kye said. "You don't have that authority."

"I don't?" Maloney said. "I am General Trevor Maloney."

"I am Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji, Supreme Commander of all Joint Fighter Wings." Kye said. "You may have one more star than me, but you do not posses the authority to overstep me in matters of witches." She jumped out of her striker unit and walked over to Maloney.

"Then you will be demoted and will have a court martial." Maloney said.

"It's quite the other way around." Kye said. She drew her sword and swung it at the warlock, discharging a blast of magic and destroying it in one hit. Mio was visually impressed by that feat.

"How dare you." Maloney said.

"How dare I?" Kye said. She ran up to him, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground. "How dare you. That witch you ordered to be killed, Yoshika Miyafuji, is my niece. That's right, you just picked a bone you can't chew." She stood up and planted her foot on his chest. "I have proof that you were using neuroi technology in the development of the warlock. You will get a court martial for this. And you are lucky. The other generals in the top brass saved your ass. I intended to kill you when I arrived."

"Lieutenant General, what is going on here?" Minna asked.

"Relax, Minna." Kye said. "The Strike Witches are not disbanded. You can rest assured that as long as I am around, the Joint Fighter Wings will not come under harm by headquarters." She sheathed her blade.

"You are a Miyafuji?" Yoshika said, half stunned.

"Hello, Yoshika." Kye said. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I'm proud of what you become. Ichiro would also be proud if he were alive."

Yoshika's eyes had tears in them as Kye walked over to her.

Kye hugged her. "I'm sorry for not being apart of your life until now."

"I have a question." Trude said. "You say you are her aunt? How are you that old and still able to fly?"

"My magic has not decayed." Kye said. "I'm twenty six years old and still as strong as ever."

"Thank you for coming, Kye." Mio said.

"Anything for a friend, Mio." Kye said. "I'm just thankful none of you carried out that order." The witches instantly had a look a fear in their eyes.

"Don't worry." Kye said. "I wouldn't have done anything to any witches. I'd have hit the problem at its source."

Maloney grabbed an intercom from his pocket and whispered orders to his crew to launch a second warlock. Seconds later, the witches saw it in the sky.

"I don't thnk so. Reppuzan!" Kye said. She launched a Reppuzan at the warlock, missing it by an inch.

"The Reppuzan." Mio said. "Where did you learn that?"

"My mother." Kye said.

"What's the Reppuzan?" Yoshika asked.

"It's a secret technique passed down in the Fuso Empire." Mio said. "Not many know it."

"We have to get going." Kye said. "That warlock is heading for the hive."

* * *

**This is just a small fun idea I thought of while watching Season 1 Episode 11 again: "What would have happened if Kye had shown up when Trever Maloney disbanded the 501st in S1 E 11?"  
**

**This is a supplement story for my Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation. As this story would not be "canon" with the other one, it's separate. Hope you enjoy it. If you want to know who Kye Miyafuji is, please check out the story this one is based on.**

* * *

**Original Publish Date: 25 June 2012  
**

* * *

******If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


	3. 2: Death of a Nobody

-x-

Strike Witches

Death of a Nobody

* * *

**A lone witch stays behind so her unit can escape.  
She looks at her life and wonders about purpose.  
Can she find it before facing the inevitable?  
Oneshot, Deathfic, OC.**

* * *

What am I to do?

Both of my strikers are busted, and I'm falling from over nine thousand meters. Nobody is here, only the neuroi.

It looms above like some angel of death.

I held my hand out to raise a shield just as it fired, but it did not ease up. I already exhausted most of my magic in the battle. I couldn't hold out against the beam forever.

My unit managed to escape. Two of them were injured, leaving the other two no choice but to carry them away. They were not reluctant to go. They did thank me before they left, but they didn't get my name right.

My shield started to crack under the beam's immense power. Was that how it would end? Would anyone remember me?

I had no birth documents, and I never knew my parents. I never was able to go to any school. The military accepted me once my magic power awakened, but any documents about me were destroyed when the neuroi wiped out my previous base.

The only proof left that I even existed was the fact that I had a gun and a striker unit. None of my superiors knew my name, and the other witches in my unit could never get it right. If it weren't for my rank insignia and uniform, they probably wouldn't even know I was one of them.

I couldn't hate them, though. Everyone has their own problems... their own priorities. So what if I wasn't on anyone's priority list? I didn't even have such a list of my own.

Until now, I wasn't even sure if my life had any meaning. I was always on my own, even after I joined the military. I was always either assigned to solo missions, or never got a team mate on group missions.

I sometimes wondered if there was any real meaning to even having a purpose. Would anything be different if my life meant something? Maybe my life did have meaning.

Maybe the others were willing to leave me behind because I'm a loner. If I was friends with them, they may have stayed. They would have died. At least this way, it's only me.

I was going to die, there was no question about it. Even if my shield held up, I would die when I hit the ground.

If I was going to die, it had to mean something. Maybe not to anyone else, but to me at least.

I reached for my sword with my free hand and infused it almost every last ounce of magic I had left, holding back only enough to keep my shield up for a few more seconds.

I already knew where the core was located. It was a long shot, but I threw my magic infused sword straight at neuroi's core. It pierced and shattered the core, just as the beam shattered my shield.

My unit escaped, and this neuroi would not be able to hurt them.

I saw the neuroi explode into white shards just before my vision was overcome with red.

I lost all feeling, but I managed to smile one last time.

* * *

**Original Publish Date: 25 September 2013**

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


	4. 3: What Is Important?

-x-

Strike Witches

What Is Important?

* * *

**A witch is bugged by a reporter and asked what is important.  
She thinks about her family before going forth into battle.  
She knows what is important.  
Oneshot, Hero fic, OC**

* * *

"Miss, what is your name?"

"My name? That's not important."

"Miss, what is your rank?"

"My rank? Also not important."

"So then what IS important?"

I sat at the table with a plate full of food I hardly recognized. It was some Fuso dish I was unfamiliar with. It didn't taste bad, but I was too distracted by a reporter. I wondered why a reporter was even on our base.

He wanted to know what was important, but I didn't answer. I only gave him a slight smile and returned to my meal. He moved on and started asking questions to my comrades. It didn't take long for them to get annoyed as well.

The other witches left the mess hall with the unwelcome company of the reporters. I was the only one left. I continued my meal quietly, occasionally staring blankly out of the window.

How long had it been? He was called to duty five years ago. We received his death certificate three years ago. I was thirteen at the time.

My magic awakened when I was five years old. I learned to ride a broom shortly after. My younger siblings were so jealous. By the time he was called to duty, I had six siblings. I was the oldest, at eleven years old, and the youngest was three. I helped mother as much as I could after father went to join the war, as did my two oldest siblings. The younger ones did what they could, of course, but most of the work fell upon mother and the three of us.

That reporter asked me what was important. I couldn't help but remember the times with my family. I hadn't seen any of them since I became a witch, though we did keep in contact through letters as much as possible.

I'm sixteen years old now, and my youngest sibling had recently turned eight. The last letter from home was similar to the rest. They hoped I was okay and wrote about how they were doing. So far, none of them had magic. A part of me wished desperately for one or two of them to awaken magic so they could join the war. I wanted to see them so badly, but the other part of me wanted desperately for none of them to ever awaken magic so they would never have to face the danger of fighting the neuroi.

Mother had magic when she was younger, but her magic had long since decayed. She could still fly a broomstick if she wanted to, but she couldn't do much more. I wondered if any of them would like being a witch. How would they view the world from high in the sky? It really was a great feeling flying so freely, at least while there were no neuroi up there to fight.

I chose to become a witch the moment I saw my father's death certificate. They said my magic was rather strong among the witches, that I could likely fight on par with the Joint Fighter Wings. Maybe one day I would be promoted to a Joint Fighter Wing. It didn't matter too much to me, so long as I could fly in these skies and fight the battles my family never could.

As soon as I finished my meal, I took the plate to the man behind the counter. He was washing the dishes and was grateful that he didn't have to come fetch my plate. Some of the other witches would commonly just leave their plates on the table, and not always finish their food. I always made sure to eat everything and tried to help out as much as I could, though the kind man never allowed it.

"You do more than enough by fighting the battles we cannot. This is the least I can do to help you." He would say.

I couldn't help but smile to him and say thank you every time he turned down my offer to help. He did not, however, decline my keeping him company while he worked. Our conversation today was cut short by the air raid siren.

"Go. Protect the skies!"

"Thanks." I sprinted to the hangar. The other witches were already there. They were probably intending to take off to practice combat maneuvers, if only to escape the annoying reporter.

I jumped in my striker and rolled out of the hangar. The reporter was just standing there watching as everyone else took to the skies.

"Hey, reporter person." I gained his attention quickly. "You asked me before what was important. It's this."

I rolled down the runway and took to the air as quickly as possible. Protecting the sky and fighting the battles nobody else can. That is what's important.

* * *

**Original Publish Date: 2 October 2013**

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


	5. 4: A Witch's Determination

-x-

Strike Witches

A Witch's Determination

* * *

**A timid young girl joins a witch unit.**  
**She fails to make any progress for five months.**  
**Can she save herself from an immanent discharge?**  
**Oneshot, Underdog fic, OC**

* * *

"Oww..." A young witch moaned after falling over during training. "That hurt..."

"Hey, you!" Her commander called out. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can you not stay on two feet while running for more than ten seconds?"

"I'm sorry, Commander! I'll do better!"

Her commander sighed. "I've heard that before. Just get up and keep going."

Several months ago, a new recruit with great potential was recruited as a witch. She had no previous training whatsoever, was in poor physical condition, and was a klutz on top of that.

Due to her poor constitution, she was unable to run more than one minute at a time, having to slow down and catch her breath. Her superiors had expected to train that out of her, but she's made little to no progress.

The girl was able to fly a striker, though she was very wobbly and couldn't fly a straight line. She had trouble with shooting, being able to hit everything except the intended target. She couldn't raise a shield at all, so she wasn't allowed to go on a mission, even if she was cleared for them based on her other statistics.

"I... Must..." The girl spoke between breaths. "Keep... Going!"

She tried to push herself in training, but that always lead to a premature end to her training due to overexertion. She would simply pass out whenever she tried to go to hard.

"Jeez, what are we going to do with this girl? It's been five months and she's still in the same shape as when she arrived!"

Her commander was talking to their squadron's battle commander. "I don't know. I've tried every tactic I can think of. I don't think even Mio Sakamoto could do anything with this girl."

"It's a shame really. She's a friend of my family, too. I was really hoping she would become a good witch. You saw her data."

"Her magical potential is ridiculous. She has the potential to surpass both of us, but that's all it is... Potential. If she can't improve as she is now, she'll never see that potential."

The girl was lying on her back nearby. Her superiors thought she was unconscious, but she was merely resting, unable to move. At a glance, however, she could be mistaken for unconscious.

"Well, I'm going back to the base." The Battle Commander said as she started walking away.

The Commander opened her bottle of water and poured it over the girl's face, causing her to wake up right away. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" She rose up quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Commander. I'm just..."

"Don't worry about it. Go to your room and rest. We'll try again tomorrow."

* * *

The girl returned to the base, took a quick shower, and grabbed a snack. On her way to her room, she passed the Commander's office and overheard her discussing something with the Battle Commander.

"It's that bad, huh?" The Battle Commander asked.

"I tried to fight the order, but the top brass is being adamant about this. If she doesn't improve sufficiently by this time one week from now, she will be discharged and sent home."

"She's from Liberion, right? She does have a home to go to, at least."

"Yeah, but that doesn't worry me. She's the type of girl who will... Well... If she gets discharged, I'm afraid of what her parents will do once she goes home. They're not nice people. I'm also afraid of what effect it'll have on her mind."

"How well do you know the girl?"

"I'm four years older, but before I enlisted, we grew up together. She never was an outstanding girl, but she's always cared for everyone. If she gets discharged, it'll eat away at her that she couldn't help anything."

'No.' The girl thought. 'I will be fine, but I won't let your reputation be smeared! You pulled a lot of strings to get me in. I cannot let your efforts go to waste!'

The girl returned to her room and went to sleep, intent on waking up the next morning ready to go.

* * *

"Is that the same girl?" The Battle Commander asked as she approached the runway where the witch was doing her laps.

"Surprisingly, yes." The Commander said. "I've been tracking her progress with my Area Analysis."

"I can tell just by looking at her that she's running a little faster."

"Approximately ten percent faster, and she's lasted about fifteen percent longer so far."

The Battle Commander raised her eyebrow. "I don't buy it."

The girl ran up to them as she finished her last lap. "How was that?"

"You managed to do your laps with only three rest breaks, and faster to boot. Keep this up and you might be able to train with the others in a few weeks."

"Yes, Ma'am!" She cheered.

"Now come with me. You have marksman training next."

"Roger!"

The Battle Commander watched with a smile as the two headed toward the firing range.

"This is good. It's not enough to get her out of the frying pan, but if she keeps it up she might stand a chance, at least."

* * *

Over the next two days, the witch made some progress. She managed to add an extra five laps in the same amount of time and she managed to hit the target in the firing range. She didn't score a bull's-eye, but she managed to hit it anyway.

The most notable thing that the Commander noticed was that the girl was holding her head up high now.

"What could have changed?" She wondered out loud.

"What was that, Commander? I couldn't hear you!"

"Oh, nothing. Just keep going."

By the fifth day, the girl managed to hit the target in the firing range with acceptable accuracy and added fifteen laps to her cardio training.

"She's not on par with the others yet, but she's certainly making progress." The Commander said.

"She still hasn't made sufficient progress to avoid the top brass's wrath, but if she can improve like this over the next two days... She just might make it." The Battle Commander replied.

She advanced with her combat training as well, being able to erect a shield, though it wasn't very strong yet. She could block smaller size bullets, but machine gun fire tore through her shield. The Commander made sure to test it with their best marksman to avoid hitting the girl by accident.

Her actual flight abilities increased somewhat. She still couldn't fly a straight line, but was able to follow the Battle Commander for five minutes before tiring out.

"She's still having trouble following a leader. Her flight path is all screwy, but she lasted two minutes longer this time." The Battle Commander reported.

"Good. We have two more days before the top brass sends someone to do the inspection. We have to train her hard for these two days! She's come so far. I can't let her fail now!"

Although they didn't know, the girl was listening to their conversation.

'I will not fail! Your reputation is on the line!'

* * *

By the time the Inspector arrived, the girl was able to run in pace with the other witches, though she was only able to do so for half of the laps and struggled to do so. She was capable of hitting the target in the dead center within five shots. She could fly in formation with the Battle Commander for ten minutes with acceptable skill, though she still couldn't fly in a straight line. Her shield had strengthened somewhat as well, being able to protect against machine gun fire for ten seconds.

"She's far from perfect, but she is far better than what the report showed last week." The Inspector said, discussing the results with the Commander. "She's clearly made progress over the past week."

"So what is the verdict then?"

"She is still not on par with our minimum qualifications. The top brass would discharge her right now."

"I sense a "but" coming."

"Indeed. She is under par, but I feel I can safely make a judgment call here. I will pass her, but it does not end here. I will return once per week for six weeks to monitor her progress. She's been here for over five months now, and she's just now starting to advance."

The Commander nodded.

"In two weeks, I want to see her able to keep up with the other recruits, and in the following four weeks, I want to see her become mission capable. I don't expect her mission performance to be outstanding, but I want her at least able to help without being a hindrance. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes. Thank you."

The Inspector nodded and left the office. The Commander opened the door and found the girl sitting outside. "What do you think?"

"Huh? What?"

"I know you've been eavesdropping."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I figure that's part of the reason you started improving."

"I just..."

"Come on." The Commander placed her hand on the girl's head. "You've always been stubborn ever since we were little girls. What made you click this time?"

"I didn't what to tarnish your reputation. If I was discharged, then the top brass would look down on you."

Her answer surprised the Commander.

"I couldn't let that happen."

The Commander smiled. "Well, if that's the case, then all you have to do is keep improving. Come on, My Little Star. Let's go get some ice cream."

"You haven't called me that in years!"

The Commander giggled. "Indeed."

* * *

In the following week, the Commander and Battle Commander pushed the girl even harder. She continued to improve at a steady pace under their watchful eyes.

"She did it." The Battle Commander said.

"Mhm."

"If you had asked me two weeks ago if she could do this now, I'd have said "Never!". Haha."

"Yeah."

"It really is something, you know?"

"Hmm?"

"This just proves what can happen when a witch sets her mind to something. That's a Witch's determination for you."

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
